2: Kiss (naked) --- Palutena x YOU still/Original Story
The fresh morning air and the legendary illuminating light of Skyland mix as they pour through the window and gently caress your closed eyelids, showing you through visceral feeling that today will be beautiful before you even open your eyes. You hear distanced speech from just within earshot, though it does little more than hum pleasantly in your ears to solidify your peaceful awakening from a restful night. "Rise and shine, Lady Palutena! I'm makin' WAFFLES!" the voice repeats. Pit seems to have let himself back in and is putting his culinary skills to work in the kitchen. "They won't even compare to the omelet I'm making," you hear a second, unfamiliar voice speak back to the first. "Why does everything have to be a competition with you, Pittoo? All I do is invite you over to help make a special breakfast for Lady Palutena's guest and you try to outdo me on it. I'm starting to think that you're only being a fake friend." "Faker? I think you're the fake around here. You're comparing yourself to ME? HA!" the voice shoots back, "You're not even good enough to be my fake!" "I'll make her eat my breakfast!" Pit yells back, putting more effort into his dish judging by the amplified sounds of utensils and movement in the kitchen. "You won't even get the chance!" the second voice, Pittoo, taunts back. Before you know it, it sounds like an all out brawl is taking place in the house. You feel warm air blow against your face and hear the cutest voice in Skyland yawn lazily. You open your eyes just a pinch to see the sleeping face of your perfect goddess, Palutena, not even an inch from your own face. Without her head jewelry on, her hair falls upon the rest of her face, reaching down to her soft nose and blanketing some of the skin of her cheeks. A few strands of hair get stuck to her mouth as she yawns, and she looks as cute as a baby trying to push the stray strands out from her lips with her tongue. You can hardly believe such a sleeping beauty is laying right in front of your own eyes, and in gently sliding your hand up and down the semi slope of her back you manage to prompt your half-awake lady to pull you closer to herself. Pure euphoria. You feel something slide onto your head, and reach up to touch it and find out what it is. It seems to be... the fedora Pit usually wears as he comes in and out of work. You smell the amazing aromas of eggs, bacon, toast, and other breakfasty delights. Breakfast time, breakfast time. Feed your body, feed your mind. With Palutena still holding you tightly, you look up to see Pit and his friend Dark Pit standing over you. You figure out that he's called Pittoo, as well. You never played these games anyway, so you have no idea what's going on here half of the time. How did you even meet these people?? "Hey, sleepy heads, the sun is up already. It's time to get off the couch!" Pit cheers with enthusiasm. "Does she always bring home such erotic little tramps like this schmuck?" the second one asks. Pit grabs him by the shoulders frantically to give him a one on one talk before he can say anything else, and you can vaguely make out what he is whispering. "Bro, you can NOT mack on this man. He was playing Dark Pit the other day and he sunk a four hit KO combo from 36%. He is a Smash GOD." "Holy shit man I'm so sorry, I had no idea--" Dark Pit replies, suddenly changing his tone of voice loud enough to address you specifically. "HAHA, I was just joking! See? It was a joke!... please don't hurt me." You blink a few times as your brain tries to process what is going on, but you feel much more important matters to attend to and turn back around to continue snuggling. Seems Palutena is finally waking up, as she is eyeing you with those glittering green eyes and Aradiating smile. "Morning already?" she giggles. "Though I wish it could still be Nite time a little longer..." Before you realize, she has already leap from the couch and glided across the floor with all of her jewelry and robe hovering through the air in tail. It's such sudden movement you can barely react, but you do at least manage to catch of a glimpse of the most rockin' booty in the heavens on her way out of the room into her own. By the time your mind catches up with your eyes, Pit and Dark Pit are insisting you try and compare their two breakfast dishes to make sure Palutena only gets to enjoy whichever one is better. You sample a bite of Pit's double chocolate chip Belgian waffles. Hohohoho, HAHAHA! This is DELICIOUS! Dark Pit sighs with distress. "I guess you won't be needing that omlete I made for ya'..." You smirk back. "Don't be hasty... not until Palutena comes back and we can play Ultra Street Fighter IV: Steam Edition. Which should be any moment, now..." And indeed, you wait. You try some more of the breakfast teasers, and they are wonderful, but what you truly desire is to see your goddess once more walk through that door and into your arms. You can shout 'YES! YES!' when she does, and complete an awesome and witty internet meme reference. But for one reason or another, she seems to be taking her time. You get a little fed up hearing the two Pits argue about who is the better chef, and set a new course of action. "I'm going to go check on her, and make sure she isn't playing Arcade Mode without me or something..." you propose as you tiptoe towards the bedroom of Palutena herself. "You realize we're going to have to settle this, right" you overhear Dark Pit mumble to Pit on your way out. "Well then? Let's settle it... in Smash!" Pit shouts in reply. You are about to do the unthinkable, and realize it full well... you slowly creek the door open, and immediately feel the tickle of wet humidity escape from the door's opening. Throwing caution aside, you hustle through the door and slam it shut behind you with paranoid fear as if you were sneaking into a bank vault. You observe the surprisingly uneventfully decorate interior of Palutena's chambers and quickly realize the misty, aromatic enigma is coming from her personal bathroom. You hear the patter of dripping water from within. She must be taking a shower, and the steamy air is leaking out from every opening of the door. Oh yes, you are about to play Street Fighter: Steam Edition, alright. You slowly reach to open the door, but it swings like a trap and you find yourself face to face with Palutena, soaking wet, totally nude, and staring right at you with a blushed smirk. Seeing as she says nothing, you nervously try to play it cool. "So, I was just checking up on you so we could play, um, Steam games, Palutena..." "#pcmasterrace! #getbent!" you hear Pittoo shout loud enough to hear from the living room. "You do realize there is more to life than video games, right?" she hums playfully. How DARE she? You open your mouth to protest, but before you can make your case, her lips lock against yours. You feel her unbridled determination as she passionately caresses her tongue against yours, as if trying to pay you back tenfold for the kiss you stole from her last night. You knees feel weak and you almost lose your balance as it feels as if Palutena is smooching the life out of you, but she keeps your body held up in a firm hug as she makes your mouth her plaything. This is your chance to show her what you're made of, too. You regain your senses and lean her back in an arch and take to the offensive, holding her head up against your palm and holding her tightly as you explore her great cave to try and find treasure. Using her surprise as leverage, you almost manage to move her towards her bed, but she manages to swing you around, and before you know it, it's like the two of you are slowly dancing around the room. Getting rough in her passion, she throws you against the door to the room and opens it, still locked to your mouth. She pushes you into the living room once more, and soon enough the two of you have fallen right back into that couch. It looks like Pit is managing to keep Dark Pit at a distance with some intense zoning play as Duck Hunt Dog, but they seem evenly matched as they duke it out, each on their last stocks. You're making out with a a hot babe and watching high level Smash play. What could be better??! Category:Original Stories